


i have a duty (to speak truth)

by aHostileRainbow



Series: Mostly BAMF: A Collection of Small Fries Kicking Ass (Literally or Figuratively) [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU of an AU, Acacia is Skull, Alternate Universe, BAMF Acacia Potter, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Skull, Because that's how I roll apparently, Drabble, Fem Harry Potter is Acacia, Ficlet, mostly implied BAMF here I'll admit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: AU spin-off scene for Cirrus Cloud, where Skull is fem!Harry and still can't help but find trouble - and save people.





	i have a duty (to speak truth)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cirrus Cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977033) by [silenceia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceia/pseuds/silenceia). 



> This scene begins directly from Chapter 11 of Cirrus Cloud, where Reborn has tricked Acacia into a date that turns into an ambush by several members of the Mafia interested in forcing her to bond. In this universe, magical Flame users have been poorly treated and all but enslaved in the Mafia world. Acacia deals with this situation by channeling Luna Lovegood. (Highly recommend the whole fic - it's hilarious.)

Acacia is still enjoying Reborn's face when one of the elements she had identified as a probable magic user strides forward and drops to his knees. There is instant uproar from the Skies and Reborn, but she waves a hand to Silence them.

Immediately, Luna's mannerisms drop from her, the man's murmured, "Lady Potter," forcing necessary dignity upon her.

"You are taking a very large risk," she observes, controlled and expectant, clearly shocking their audience. The man's face remains shadowed as his shoulders rise and fall. He raises his head.

Acacia lets her lips tip down, concern and curiosity focused on the vague familiarity of that face - she had never met him, she was sure, but something about the eyes and nose, the shape of the jaw so close -

"Flint," she whispers, recalling long years of enmity with a Quidditch-obsessed upper year Slytherin, then two short years of mutual respect as they fought a seemingly hopeless war for equality.

The one time she asked, Marcus Flint had told her, stilted and aching, about the older sister marked a squib and outcast. Told her that his sister had a child.

"You must be Jezebel's son," she mutters, half to herself, and the young man bows his head again.

"My mother named me Aurelius, Lady Potter. My uncle wrote her before he died that we should approach you if we were ever in need. I only met him once, but my mother had faith in his judgment and I am desperate. I have no one else."

She hates watching people cry. Aurelius probably wouldn't thank her for interrupting his petition to pass over a handkerchief but she really wants to.

"I - " He chokes and she really can't handle just standing here through this. Tugging a clean square out of her many pockets, Acacia presses it wordlessly into his hands. Aurelius stares at her, at the handkerchief, and back at her before a helpless little smile crosses his face. Cheeks and eyes quickly dried, he returns the embroidered cloth with a murmur of thanks.

The words come more easily after.

"Lady Potter, I beg the aid of yourself and your House. Shelter me and I will be ever in your debt."

"What aid do you require of my House, Aurelius?" These words had been formula long before she was born and she is grateful right now.

"I have been forced into a soul bond unwilling, my Lady, and it is destroying me. I would ask your aid in breaking this bond if possible, and blocking it if not. Please, I cannot bear to spend another hour with those who would violate me in soul and mind. I beg you, my Lady."

Great, now _she's_ going to cry. Then kill _everybody_.

"Look at me, Aurelius." Without word or warning, she slides into his mind as gently as she knows how, assessing the truth of his plea. Time and war had mellowed her, but also justified her occasional paranoia.

At last she finishes the formula of a public plea.

"Whatever aid my House can offer, Aurelius, it is yours. The crimes against nature and magic committed against you shall be redressed by all means at my disposal and you shall shelter with me until such time as my aid is no longer required."

They breathe as one, "So mote it be." The rush of magic sealing her oath is almost tangible as it presses on the room, then passes.

Well. Not quite what she had planned to shock these arrogant Mafia types into silence, but whatever worked. Or maybe that was her spell lingering - oh, yup, that was some _serious_ tantrum time building in the Vongola group and Aurelius' Family.

Still. Point to Acacia. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've let my ficlet files build up again - oops. You must be so sad to get more fic.


End file.
